


Wasted Words

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [12]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: Sarah's love poem to Beth





	

Sarah groaned out loud. It wasn’t her first of the night, Felix doubted it would be her last, and he was quickly growing tired of it. His eyes snapped up to hers, but her head was collapsed against the kitchen table. He nudged incessantly at her foot.

“Alright, you really need to shut your gob.” He sneered when she didn’t move. “I have a test tomorrow and you’re loud sulking is _not_ helpful.”

Sarah said nothing for a moment before she groaned again, softer this time. “Poetry is bloody useless, Fee.”

“I could have easily told you that and saved me all this trouble.” He put his pen down and turned to her completely, knowing that trying to ignore her would just make it worse. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Reading assignment,” Sarah’s voice was gruff as she passed him the paper she had collapsed against. Felix skimmed it and had to stop himself from laughing. “I have to emulate one of those poems, like rewrite it differently. ‘Course, I’ve no idea what I’m doing.”

Felix cleared his throat to keep his voice steady, glad Sarah couldn’t see his undeniable grin. “You have to, um, write a...love poem? That it?”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it out.” She waved tiredly in his general direction. “You have fun while I sit here facing a failing grade—brilliant support, Fee.”

“Oh, come on.” Felix chuckled as he patted the top of her head. “It’s hilarious and you know it.” Sarah groaned, growled really, and he pulled his hand away. “Fine, fine, how can I help? Have you even picked one to do?” Sarah shook her head mutely. “Alight, well, do you know who you’re going to write it about?”

 _I do, and she won’t be expecting it. She’s probably decided I don’t even think about her anymore. She’s probably thought she’s won. Like we had a bet or something on how long I could stay away, give her her space. She probably thinks I’m going to finally break one of these days and not look straight at her when I pass by in the hall. But it’s not like that and it won’t ever be. I don’t even have to do this bloody assignment if I don’t want to, but I am and I will. Because the second it was introduced in class, it made me think of her, and that has to mean something, right?_ Sarah shook her head. “No.”

“Really?” Felix seemed to brighten at that. “Why don’t you write it about me then?”

“Wha? No, no, it’s...” Sarah looked up, rolling her shoulders and running a hand through her hair. “It’s more like the idea of love in general, doesn’t have to be about one person. But still, like, romantic love. You know?”

“Oh. Well, okay.” Frowning and stiff, Felix handed back the paper. “Why don’t you just pick the shortest one, switch some words around, and turn it in? Just get it over with.”

“I can’t, my teacher will know I skimped out on it. If I piss her off again,” Sarah shook her head. “Who knows what she’ll do. I’m not gonna risk it.”

Felix turned back to his homework. “Fine, then I don’t know how to help you. I’d just look something up or ask around for what everyone else did if you’re that stuck, but it’s up to you, obviously. Just—” Sarah groaned. “Yeah. That. No more of that. I’m serious.”

“Sorry.” Sarah glanced at him, watching his lip twitch in an unsteady frown. “Wait, hey...it’s just some stupid school shit. Don’t get offended or anything.”

“No. Yeah.” He wouldn’t look at her. “I know. Whatever.”

“Felix,” Her voice drifted low, drifted into her version of coaxing. He took his time meeting her gaze but at least his expression was softer now. “If I make us those dino nuggets S has been hiding later, would it make you feel better?”

His eyes flashed briefly, a grin quickly following. “Maybe. But if she asks, I’m gonna blame it on you.”

“Hey, as long as I get a lighter mood from you.” Sarah raised her hands in feigned innocence. “That’s all I asking for.” She smiled and ruffled his hair, making him duck away as he tried to concentrate back on his own work.

It took her another moment or two of staring blankly ahead before she focused on the blank paper in front of her. Pen drawn like a sword and eyes narrowed as if shields, she faced the white-paper dragon with a determined resolve and the thought of _Beth_ held high on a banner.

_No._ Sarah shook her head as she read it over again, trying to make the words make sense and stop floating around the page like gibberish. _Like bloody hell will this ever see the light of day, oh fuck no. I mean..._ She sighed softly, shoving it away and into her backpack for tomorrow. She couldn’t look at it. _I have to turn it in. And it’s not half bad or anything, it works, but I’m definitely not having anyone read it. I not letting Beth see it for sure._ Sarah moved to turn off her light and collapse against her bed. _I’ll just have to figure something else out...or maybe I should just— no, no, I’m not proving her right. I’m not going to run away this time._


End file.
